


family

by severegas4



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Other, Robbe Ijzermans & Senne de Smet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severegas4/pseuds/severegas4
Summary: "You don’t have to, we could-""I do," Senne smiles a little, as if he is grateful for Robbe’s effort that they both know would have led to nothing anyway. "We don’t have enough room here for me to stay if Zoë and I are broken up. But it’s fine."---A moment between Robbe and Senne when Senne is moving out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	family

Robbe knows that this moment has been coming ever since he heard Zoë and Senne had that conversation in hushed voices in the kitchen, leading to their breakup.

But it never felt real until now. Now, when Robbe sees one less toothbrush in the bathroom. When he sees that some of the random stuff in their shared rooms are gone. When he sees Senne's moving boxes in the hallway, and when he sees Senne walking up and down the stairway to get those boxes into a moving truck, having too much stuff to fit into only his Tesla.

Robbe hasn’t spoken to Senne since he had heard that conversation. Not because he didn't want to, but because he simply didn't have the time to. He feels guilt build up in the pit of his stomach as he sees Senne walk back up the stairway with a blank look on his face. The blank look that Robbe has come to know as the look Senne puts on when he has his walls up.

"How are you?" Robbe blurts out from where he is standing in the doorway of his room. And man, isn't he just the best at asking stupid questions sometimes?

Senne looks up to Robbe from where he is moving to pick up a box, stands straight, and is now looking down to Robbe. Before Robbe moved into the flatshare and got to know Senne, this would have been intimidating for him. But after getting to know Senne, he knows that this is just Senne. Not fuckboy Senne, not angry Senne, not looking-down-at-you Senne, but just Senne.

"Uh, good, I guess?" Senne lets out a sad laugh which makes Robbe's heart clench. "I mean, this situation sucks, but apart from that I am good."

Senne's voice doesn’t match his words. Robbe can't blame him.

"You don't have to, we could-"

"I do," Senne smiles a little, as if he is grateful for Robbe’s effort that they both know would have led to nothing anyway. "We don't have enough room here for me to stay if Zoë and I are broken up. But it’s fine."

It's not. Robbe knows it isn't. He has gotten to know Senne well enough to be able to read him, to read off of him that this isn't fine right now.

"Where are you going to live now?" Robbe asks, really not having a clue where Senne would go. To a friends's house? To his parents' house?

Robbe would have to admit that he doesn't know much about Senne's past living situation at his parents' house. He knows enough to know that his parents weren't home much, to know that in the weekends Senne would avoid being home as his manipulative brother would be there. He knows too little to know if his parents were loving to him when they actually were home, to know if his parents’ home ever felt like his home.

He quickly gets his answer. "I’m going to crash at Luka's for a while. Until I find another place to stay." 

Robbe nods, unsure of what to say or do now. He doesn't get a chance to think about his next step before Senne pulls him into a bearhug.

Robbe doesn’t have to think twice before hugging Senne back. It isn't the same as a hug between Sander and him, full of love. It isn't the same as a hug between Zoë or Milan and him, full of care. But it is a hug that is full of support, between the both of them.

A lump grows in Robbe's throat. "You know you are always welcome here," _this is your family too_ , is left unsaid.

But not unknown. "I do," Senne answers.

After a few seconds both of them pull out of the hug, Senne's hand resting on Robbe's shoulder being the only touch remaining between the two of them.

"You take care of everyone here, yeah? But also take care of yourself. You seem forget to sometimes," Senne gives Robbe's shoulder a small squeeze before dropping his hand back to his side.

"I guess I will have to get the croissants from now on," Robbe jokes, his voice holding a light tone. "It will probably take a while for me to remember to get four instead of five."

Senne snorts loudly, the smile on his face growing bigger. "If you ever do get one too much, send me a text. Can't let them go to waste, right?"

"No," Robbe smiles back at him. "We can’t."

A silence falls between them, but it isn't an uncomfortable or an awkward one. Robbe breaks it after a few seconds. "So, you need any help moving those boxes?"

"Do you think you are strong enough to get them down the stairway? I packed them pretty heavy," Senne answers playfully.

Robbe lets out an offended gasp. "Challenge accepted," he says as he moves to pick one of the boxes up. After a few painful seconds of failing, Robbe steps back and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Are these prank boxes? The ones that no one is able to lift? The ones you need a remote for?" Robbe asks, secretly hoping that they might be.

Senne laughs. "No, they aren't. But I don’t need help moving them. I do need help with driving them over to Luka's though. The moving truck is already full, and I am going to put the last boxes into my car, but I will only be able to drive one of them at a time…"

Robbe perks up at that. "I can drive your car."

"Or the moving truck," Senne answers, trying to act as if he is actually thinking about it. His act falters quickly, because Senne isn't able to keep a straight face. "Yes, you can drive my car. Just let me check if Milan is home though, can't have you driving without a license and crashing. I don't want any dents in my car."

"Hey!"


End file.
